The mission of Southern University at Shreveport is to provide quality education for its students while being committed to the total community. The University prepares students for careers in technical and occupational field awarding certificates, associate degrees and programs that are transferable other universities. One of the goals of the University is to expand faculty research and increase University research and development to prepare prospective students for graduate studies in the sciences. The objective of this proposal is to seek funding and training to establish a center for Biological/Scientific Research Training at Southern University Shreveport. The center will be set up to include biomedical research, behavior science research, nutritional/food safety research, food-animal research and analytical research training. About 60% of the University's programs are science and allied health. Women constitute 70% of the student population. Therefore, it is pertinent that the University provide undergraduate experience for women and/or minority students to prepare them for graduate studies in the sciences. Timeline of proposed activities: Year 1- Develop a lab and office for research center; Years 2-3 Faculty and student training in research analytical methods; Years 3-5- Develop and conduct pilot and full scale research projects.